Playing With Fire
by JogiTheCorgiPrincess
Summary: After Rhett left Scarlet, she returned to Tara where an unexpected guest was waiting for her.


Disclaimer: All rights reserved to their respected owners! I own nothing but the basic storyline of this particular fan fic! All Characters mentioned belong to Margret Mitchell and The BBC. Please pardon my Grammar I'm not nor have I ever claimed to be the best Speller in the world.

Scarlet rode back to Tara her home, the only place that truly mattered and knelt at her mother and fathers' grave. "Oh Mother, Pa I can't believe the things that have happened to me" she said in a small prayer to her beloved parents. "It's as it someone completely choreographed my life into a major plot!" she cried as a strange noise echoed through time and space. Scarlet looked up and sow a strange blue figure begin to appear out of no where.

"What kind of damn Yankee thing is this!" she muttered as she wiped her face of tears and got up walking to it. "You Yankees get out here, you hear me!" she yelled "We don't like your kind here!"

The door of the blue box opened and a man's face appeared. "Hey, who are you calling a Yankee?" he said in a British accent, as he stepped out of the box and looked at her coldly.

"Your trespassing sir" Scarlet said in a scuff of pride.

"Ah yes, sorry about that don't have that much control."

"What?" Scarlet questioned in a confused manner, "what are you doing at Tara anyway?" she ended up saying feeling quit sick of his games already.

"Tara? Nice name" he said looking at the large plantation, "very nice say how did you manage to save it from the war?" he asked in an amused manner. "You probably had to make a lot of favors." He glanced to her with a bold face, the same face Rhett dared give her the first time she'd met him at Twelve Oaks.

"How dare you!" Scarlet gasped in a rage "inferring such a disgraceful act one my part!" and smacked him across the face and was about to do it again before he gave in, to her wickedly strong hand.

"Hey, hey I meant no offence" he hissed then looking at her in the eye, noticed something. "You've been crying?" he asked looking at the reemergence of some tears she missed before.

"What?" she asked trying to wipe what she missed before away with her glove, "Why dose it concern you?"

"It always concerns me when someone cries." He moved closer and examined her face. "What's your name?"

"Scarlet Hamilton Kenndey Butler," she answered then remembered herself, and Rhett, "Well," She started to sob. "I guess its just O'Hara again, now." She began to cry once more, flinging herself into the stranger's arms.

"Umm…" the man said and placed his arms around her shivering body."It's all right?" he guessed at what to say grabbing straws out of thin air in an uncomfortably awkward moment. "I take it something bad happened?"

"Damn right" she coed, "I... Rhett left me, even though I declared my love to him." She started to rub her face into his arm, smelling his sent and lessoning to his heart beat when she discovered a most remarkable surprise my lord this gentleman has twin hearts!

"Oh" the man hushed, trying to get himself free from her embrace. "Well you know what they say…"

"Fiddle-de-de" Scarlett mussed and released the man from her embrace. "I know what they say and I don't care, I love Rhett damn it and I'll be damned if he don't come running back some day."

"You seem to be feeling better," the man laughed, feeling a lot more comfortable.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked, "it's not everyday a girl meats such a fine gentleman." She giggled and took his arm. "Come with me, I'll be sure you get a nice warm meal."

"Oh you don't have to do that miss" the man said trying to part from her, underestimating her will power.

"Nonsense" Scarlett snapped as they approached the house she realized she didn't even know his name. Before she could even ask it though he seemed to read her mind for he replied. "I'm The Doctor By the way"

"Doctor My, what a noble profession" she grinned playing with his hair gently as they approached the house. "Is there a Mrs. Doctor?" she smiled and looked into his eyes.

The Doctor just laughed, "Well let's just keep that a mystery shall we?" he asked and opened the door for her. _She seems so taken with me, yet she's acting so fake._ He thought to himself as she giggled and entered the house. The pitter patter of little feat rushed to them, "mommy!" two little voices screamed.

"Wade, Ella" she cried as she let go of the Doctor's arm and hugged her children tightly in her arms. He looked on fondly as she introduced him as her new physician. These words silently shocked The Doctor, "Sorry what?" he asked pulling her to his gaze.

"Well I can hardly bring a baby into this world without a physician surly."

"You mean you're…" he stuttered.

"Yes the last gift Rhett gave me I'm afraid" she sighed, "In another of his little drunken rages it would seem." She said and turned to her children. "Why don't you two go play with your Aunty Suellen?" Wade and Ella nodded and ran of into the other room, where the vain selfish scream of her sister could be herd, in sheer agony.

"What's wrong with her?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"Oh she's just upset I married old Frank Kennedy and had Ella" Scarlet muttered and pulled him back to her attention. "Now lesion, I'm having a baby and seeing as most people in Atlanta won't speck to me anymore, I need a physician I can trust. Can I trust you Doctor?" she asked finely.

The Doctor looked at this woman, this Scarlet and sighed she was really in deep trouble wasn't she. He did want to help people, and the Tardis must have brought him here for a reason it always dose after all. He nodded, "All right but I don't do diapers!"


End file.
